


Anniversary

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Valentines Day Fics! [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, An unhealthy amount of pet names, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Mush, Husbands, Idk I just love them okay, M/M, Mates, Omega Tony Stark, Rimming, Sappy Ending, Slow Sex, Smut, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and sexy times, blushing Tony, seriously sappy, shy tony, valentines day, wedding anniversaries, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Bucky plans out Valentines Day and Anniversary gifts.Tony offers his butt in some pretty lingerie.I promise it's more romantic than it sounds.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Valentines Day Fics! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266017
Comments: 17
Kudos: 279





	Anniversary

It was Valentine’s Day and it was their one year wedding anniversary, and Bucky had his hands full as he maneuvered the door to the apartment open and headed for the table to set everything down. There was a near replica of the bouquet his Omega had carried down the aisle a year previous, a box of chocolates from that fancy boutique Tony loved so much, and a sort of shockingly expensive replica of their wedding cake that Bucky had ordered from the baker the day after their wedding. 

Partly cos of work, partly cos they’d up and got married only a few weeks after meeting, Bucky and Tony hadn’t gotten a real honeymoon and the Alpha had started planning a good anniversary for his mate the _second_ they’d said _I do_. He had a weekend reservation at a beautiful bed and breakfast up in the hills near the border, tickets to some ridiculously nerdy science convention in Edmonton he knew Tony wanted to go to and _hell_ \-- science wasn’t exactly Bucky’s idea of a honeymoon but he’d do whatever it took to keep his little mate smiling, and a science convention would do just fine. 

“Babydoll?” The Alpha arranged everything on the table, then called for his mate. “Tony, I’m home!” 

“I’m home too, Alpha.” The sight of the Omega never failed to stun Bucky. It didn’t matter if Tony was dressed to the nines at some fancy party or curled up wearing one of Bucky’s hoodies or looking like he did right now, soft and rumpled and wearing his favorite robe. “Hi.” 

“Well Happy Valentines Day, sugar.” Bucky pulled his husband into his arms, let his fangs tease just a little at the Omega’s bottom lip as they kissed. “And happy anniversary. I told you getting married on February 14th would guarantee I never forgot.”

“I don’t see how you could forget when the entire world goes and romance themed for two whole weeks to serve as a reminder.” Tony scrunched his nose up teasingly and Bucky grinned. “You brought me presents?” 

“You know damn well I did.” Bucky palmed low over his mate’s butt as Tony hurried to the table to take a peek. “Can’t wait to hear what you think about them, either.” 

“Oh!” Tony grabbed at the chocolates first, but put them aside to run his finger through the cake frosting and moaned as he licked it off. “This is our wedding cake! Amazing! And my wedding bouquet!” the Omega peered a little closer at the flowers. “Wait, why are there roses and tiger lilies, I didn’t carry those for the wedding.” 

“Yeah.” The Alpha felt maybe a little goofy smiling so big, but he nodded anyway. “Yeah, your original flowers were real pretty, but I thought this bouquet needed something a little more.” 

“Why though?” Bucky’s smile got goofier and Tony laughed at him, stood up on his toes to kiss his mate. “Tell me! What’s with the roses and tiger lilies?” 

“You uh-- you were so shy and pretty on our wedding night.” Bucky’s throat moved as he swallowed. “You stood there in your little nightgown and hid your blush in the flowers-- damn sugar, you squealed the first time I touched ya, got all trembly with me when I wanted to see you--” 

The Alpha closed his eyes at the memory, and Tony pressed in tight to Bucky’s body, nosing at his mate’s throat gently. 

“I loved every second of it.” Bucky finally finished. “Those first few minutes together and all the weeks afterward when everything was brand new and you couldn’t even kiss me without blushing. It was all fuckin’ perfect.” 

Then the Alpha smirked and nibbled at Tony’s ear. “But things sure have changed, huh? You don’t blush when we kiss anymore, you aren’t shy when you want to go to bed. Last week you pushed me on the bed and rode my dick for half a damn hour then patted my hip and telling me good job before falling asleep.” 

“Okay well.” Tony fought against a pleased smile. “In my defense, I was horny but didn’t want to deal with a mess when you finished. It was the best of two worlds.” 

“Oh was it?” Bucky drawled, and the Omega dissolved into laughter for few minutes, only quieting when his mate cupped at his chin and bumped their noses together. “Anyway. we ain’t that same nervous couple that hid under the covers anymore. So I thought I’d update your bouquet with some red roses for passion and uh--the tiger lilies cos when you get all impatient with me you growl and it about puts me in my grave every time.” 

“This is so romantic.” Tony’s smile was endlessly soft. “My mate, thank you. I love it.” 

“You know I’d do anything for you.” Bucky said plainly, honestly, and reached for the wrapped box. “Which is why I got you these--” 

“Oh no no no, wait.” Tony put a hand to his Alpha’s arm to stop him. “No more presents yet, not till you get yours. I mean, in retrospect, it’s not as romantic or even as well thought out as yours but lets be honest, my ass is an actual gift so it probably counts anyway.” 

“Your ass is a--” Bucky laughed out loud as his little mate twirled out of his reach, plucked at the ties of his robe and let it fall away and Bucky was still laughing and reaching out for his Omega--

\--and then stopped stock still and dropped to his knees when he saw his mate in the same piece of lingerie Tony had worn for their wedding night. 

“ _Oh_.” all the air rushed right out of the Alpha’s chest. “Oh oh _sweet thing._ ” 

The little nightgown was ivory against Tony’s olive skin, thin lace straps at his shoulders and delicate satin over the natural curves of his body. It was just sheer enough to show the dusky pink of his areolas and the dark curls between the Omega’s legs, fell to mid thigh and tied in a bow at the small of his back. It was a piece meant for shy Omega, one that could be worn all night without frustrating an Alpha with lack of access, one that could be smoothed back over trembling thighs or even worn in the house without feeling too exposed.

It was simple, elegant and modest and though it was a far cry from the fishnet teddy Tony had worn just last week or the hilariously slutty crotchless panties the Omega wore on most date nights, it sent Bucky to his knees just like it had the first time Tony had worn it. 

“My mate.” His eyes darkened _red_ and Tony bit at his lips in anticipation, playing with the edge of the nightgown and trying not to whimper when his Alpha’s voice pitched low and possessive. “Oh you’re so beautiful.” 

“You’re right, our sex life has changed.” Tony said softly. “But I thought-- I thought this would be a nice memory to revisit, hm? Our first time together?” 

“Memory.” Bucky croaked. “Omega, I remember every single thing about our wedding night. I remember how shy you looked coming to me, the way you wrinkled your nose up when we kissed, how you were all shaky when I sat you on the bed. So beautiful, you were so beautiful.”

The Alpha rubbed his hands down his thighs, pressed over his zipper and laughed breathlessly. “Damn baby, you know you could’a touched me over my pants that night and ended me, I would’a came just like that, ruined that stupid tux just watching your eyes go all big feeling me for the first time.” 

The image of Bucky coming in his pants was startling _hot_ , and Tony’s core clenched against a rush of need. “You were so gentle with me.” He whispered. ”All night, my Alpha. So gentle.”

“I didn't want to be gentle.” Bucky admitted then, and Tony's eyes went a little wide. “Oh sugar I wanted -- wanted to _wreck_ you.” 

“Yeah?” Tony played with the hem of his nightgown again. “Tell me”

“Tell you.” Bucky’s pale eyes sparked red and he licked over his fangs. “You want me to tell ya how I wanted to worship you on my fucking knees?” 

The Alpha went to all fours and crawled towards his mate, and the sight of the powerful man on his knees had Tony gasping and backing up until he ran into a wall. “I wanted to hold you like this--” two big hands wrapped at Tony’s hips, and Bucky buried his nose into vee of his mate’s hips and inhaled loud. “And scent on you until I got drunk on it.” 

“I love your legs, love them now and sure as hell loved them in that night all long under this nightie.” Bucky felt up Tony’s ankle to his thigh, lifted Tony’s leg up over his shoulder so the Omega was opened up to him right at eye level. “Fuck, sweetheart, you were so shy that night but I wanted to push this little skirt up and just stare at you right here, at your pretty cock and your hole. Wanted to bury my face right here and see if you tasted just as good as you smelled.” 

Tony’s mouth fell open in a wordless cry when Bucky’s head disappeared beneath the night gown and he felt first hot breath and then an exploratory lick along his cock, the Alpha’s nose nuzzling at his sac and the rasp of scruff up high between his thighs. 

“Wanted to put my tongue right here and see if you pulled my hair or not.” Another patient lick. “Wanted to get you so far in my mouth I’d taste you on my damn teeth.” 

Tony jerked when his cock was swallowed to the root, grabbed at his mate’s hair and _yanked_ when Bucky only growled and took him further down his throat. “Bucky!” 

The Alpha let his cock go with a pop then pushed further between Tony’s legs, his voice muffled through the dress as he muttered, “I wanted to prove I was strong enough to hold you, so I wanted you just like this.” Tony yelped when his other leg was picked up and he was suddenly perched on Bucky’s shoulder, pinned between the wall and Bucky’s tongue. “And then I just wanted to eat ya.” 

Bucky’s tongue was thick at Tony’s hole, his lips moving to leave wet sloppy kisses at his rim, lapping up the Omega’s slick and letting the graze of teeth keep his mate’s heart racing. Tony bucked against his face and Bucky growled something that might have been-- _wanted to mark you up_ \-- then grabbed at Tony’s ass with his nails, dug into to leave crescent marks that made Tony scream and writhe helplessly as the Alpha slurped and sucked and growled in approval when the Omega’s legs tightened at his neck.

“B-Bucky.” Tony tried to whisper that he was getting close, carried away by his Alpha’s scent and tongue and the drugging wash of memories from their first time. “Ohhhhh _Alpha_.” 

“I wanted you to come just like this.” Bucky kissed down Tony’s thighs. “All over my face, in my hair, I didn’t care sugar, I just wanted you wrecked.” 

The Alpha went in to lick at his mate again and Tony keened under the assault, arched his back and clamped his legs shut, hips jerking as he rode out his orgasm on his mate’s face. Bucky never let up once, fucking his tongue deep into his Omega’s hole and leaving bruises on Tony’s perfect skin as he tried to get even _deeper_. 

“Hell yeah, sugar.” When Bucky finally pulled back, his face was wet with slick that he wiped off carelessly, tipped his head back and grinned wolfish at his mate as Tony shook and trembled and bit into his palm trying to quiet a needy scream. “No one but me ever gets to taste you like that, alright? Right up here where you’re all tight and sweet?” 

The pad of Bucky’s thumb was almost too rough on the sensitive entrance. “It’s only my tongue that knows how it feels when you scream and clench on me, and that is _mine_. You are _mine_. Our wedding night, I wanted to wear your slick on my face like a goddamn trophy so the entire world would know you were mine.” 

“Bucky.” Tony was dazed, maybe even a little shocked as he watched his mate lick at his lips. “A--Alpha” 

“God, that mouth is so pretty when you call me Alpha. First time you did it on our wedding night all I could think about was--” Bucky stopped, smirked a little. “Baby, you woulda ran screaming for the hills if you knew all the things I wanted to do to you.” 

“T- tell me.” the Omega whispered. “Tell me.” 

Bucky’s eyes lit red again and Tony nodded quickly, pushed off the wall with shaky legs and walked backwards through the apartment to their bedroom, his nightgown rumpled and stained at the front where he’d come, cock hard again and tenting at the fabric. “Oh my Alpha, _tell me_.” 

Tony crawled up onto the bed and Bucky pushed the bedroom door shut, started stripping as his Omega spread his legs on the bed and reached to touch himself. 

“No!” the Alpha barked, and Tony froze. “No one but _me_ touches you, Omega. No one!” 

The Omega hesitated, then nodded, closed his legs and smoothed his nightgown down. Bucky’s lips parted hungrily at the show of submission from his sassy little mate, and he stripped out of his clothes quick, stroked at his cock a few times just so Tony would stop and _look_. 

“I wanted to show off for you, that first night.” he whispered. “I wanted you t’see me naked for the first time, see my cock and know it was yours, that I was _yours_ and I wanted you to call me Alpha for the first time while I fucked your mouth.” 

Tony’s core spiraled tight, his eyes hooding and Bucky nodded knowingly, “Wanted to shove myself into your throat till your voice went hoarse, then I wanted you to call me _Alpha_ while I came on your face and painted you mine. You’re _mine_ , Omega.” 

“I’m yours.” Tony was panting as the Alpha stalked towards the bed, torn between watching his mate’s big fingers stroke along the curve of his cock and wanting to stare up into those beautifully crimson eyes. “My mate, I’m yours.” 

Bucky stopped just short of climbing on the bed, ran his thumb over the Omega’s bottom lip and when Tony’s breath caught ragged, he pushed the digit in and let the Omega suck on it for a moment, his cock jerking when Tony teased at his finger with just the press of blunt teeth before soothing it with his tongue.

“Down.” There was a layer of Alpha _command_ in the words, enough to be compulsory thought not enough to render Tony helpless. The Omega went down anyway, arched his back into presenting and opened his mouth wide. Bucky sighed in open appreciation, then fit his hand to the back of Tony’s neck to keep him still, ass up and face down so the lingerie bunched up around the Omega’s hips and exposed him to the room. 

“I wanted to own you.” Bucky’s voice was thick, almost raw as he let his cock rest on Tony’s cheek, thrust lightly against satin smooth skin until pre-come smeared thin and clear on the Omega. “I wanted to reach back here to your ass and feel you wet.” 

Blunt fingers at Tony’s hole and the Omega’s mouth fell open in a silent plea, his tongue licking up instinctively to try and taste the weight of Bucky’s cock. 

“I wanted to see you sucking yourself off my fingers.” The Alpha growled. “We were the same that night, your scent became my scent, you getting wet for me was the same as me getting fuckin’ hard for you. Same as it is now. We’re _one_ now, and I wanted to kiss you and taste my come and your slick and all the ways you were my mate.” 

Tony shuddered, closed his eyes and Bucky's laugh was strained, “Fuck Omega, you look so good right now.” 

“ _Tell me_.” 

“We were face to face that night.” Bucky eased off of Tony, let his mate sit up and fed two slick fingers into Tony’s mouth, felt his cock jerk when Tony obediently swallowed around him. “I wanted it like that, felt like I had to see you when I got up in you, had to make sure you were alright and not too nervous or scared or nothing. I wanted to see your eyes when you came all tight around me, had to make sure you loved it, that you loved _me_.” 

“Bucky, I love you.” the Omega breathed and Bucky’s touch gentled for a few seconds, tender through Tony’s curls and across his cheek. “My Alpha, I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, that’s why I had to be there with you. The way you hold me between your legs--” Bucky’s growl was a little helpless. “-- I’m the only one that belongs there, the only one who ever gets to see your eyes roll back all pretty when I split you open, the only one who knows how tight you draw me in, or the way you get your legs around my waist and gasp all greedy for me. “

“ _Only_ you.” 

“Only _me_.” Bucky’s fingers closed around Tony’s throat and he smiled just a little when the Omega went immediately pliant, immediately submissive. “Our wedding night was beautiful, Omega. Romantic. Perfect.” 

“...t--tell me.” Tony swayed in his Alpha’s gasp, trusting and secure and ready for more. “Tell me what else.” 

“I wanted you like this, too.” Bucky was _fast_ wrestling Tony over onto all fours, rough but still careful as he maneuvered his mate into truly presenting, set his hand firmly at the back of Tony’s neck and pulled the Omega’s hips up high. “Wanted t’see what my tongue had done to you, the way your little hole shivers and clenches just waiting for my knot.” 

Tony mewled broken and the Alpha fit himself all the way over his mate, covered one of Tony's hands with his own and let the fat head of his cock bump against the eager entrance. 

“Didn't want to be rough with you.” he rasped. “Just wanted to own you, claim you, fuck you deep till you were gagging on it, gagging for _me_ , able to feel me way up here in your goddamn soul.” 

The first push was excruciating, Bucky holding Tony open with one hand and pushing past the tight muscle with steady pressure until the Omega cried out and _released_ and the Alpha could sink all the way in, bottoming out with one solid push and digging his forehead into Tony’s shoulder, turning his head sideways to nip and lick at his mate’s bonding spot. 

The Alpha rocked in a little and Tony wheezed, Bucky spread the Omega’s knees further and pushed _deeper_ and Tony choked on whatever else he was going to say, squeezed at Bucky’s fingers until his knuckles went white and wriggled his hips back until he couldn’t fit a single centimeter more into his center.

“Pretty perfect omega.” Bucky's voice was nearly savage in Tony’s ear, low and haunting and gorgeous. “Sweet sexy thing, you open up so good for me, take my cock so good cos you were made for me, no other Alpha will ever know you like this, ever fuck you like this, ever pin you to the bed and _own_ you like this, ya hear. You’re mine, heart and body and soul. _Mine_.”

“ _Yours_.” 

“I didn’t hardly wanna fuck ya that night.” Bucky moved again, just barely, just enough to grind deep and light Tony up from the inside out. “Thought about putin’ a baby in ya, knockin’ ya up and filling you full, made myself half crazy thinking about your belly gettin’ tight and big, the way you’d need me for everything and want me for everything and how I could take care of you.

“ _Bucky_ \--!”

“Figured we could do that later though.” The Alpha hissed when his mate clenched around him. “That night I just wanted to be buried in you, wanted to stretch you out till you were ruined for anyone else, wanted to make sure you couldn’t walk for days without feeling me inside you. Didn’t need to fuck ya.”

The Alpha’s tone softened and his hand crept round to rest at Tony’s chest, over his heart. “Didn’t need to fuck ya, just wanted to be in you. Wanted to erase all the lines that keep us separate and blur us into one, just one, just us. Mates.” 

“M-mates--” 

“You’re mine.” 

“I’m _yours_.”

Bucky fucked him slow then, shallow strokes that ground the base of his cock and the bump of his knot against Tony’s hole, steady relentless pressure that made the Omega whimper and shudder, whine and clutch at the blankets. He couldn’t move trapped between Bucky’s body and the bed, couldn’t free his hand to touch his own cock and it was incredible but-- but-- “My Alpha please-- please touch me.” 

“You’ll come like this.” Bucky crooned into his ear, fangs stinging along his ear lobe. “Cos my cock is the only thing you’ll ever need to feel good, isn’t it? My cock and my body and the way I complete ya, we’re two halves of a whole, I’m all you’ll ever need.” 

“ _Jesus_ , Bucky” 

“You’re all I’ll ever need.” the Alpha’s voice cracked, his fingers gripping a little tighter at Tony’s waist. “My husband, my mate, My Omega, my entire fuckin’ heart. You’re all I’ll ever need. Your smile and the way you say my name and how I’m never home until I’m in your arms swimming in your scent. Just you, just you, you’re my everything.” 

“You’re my _everything_.” 

The Omega came on an exhale, shuddering through each pulse from his cock, clenching and rippling around the heavy length in his core, tears from his eyes when Bucky fit his fangs over the silvered bonding mark and bit down hard, breaking skin and spilling blood and growling when he could swallow _mate_ down his throat. 

“Al--Alpha--” Tony gasped when Bucky started to leave his body, automatically reached back to keep his mate close. “No-- no don’t-- I need your knot--” 

“I wanted to mark you up on our wedding night.” Bucky turned Tony over carefully, tenderly, arranged his mate in the pillows then rucked the nightgown up over Tony’s hips and knelt between his mate’s spread legs. “Wanted to see you all fucked out and mewling for me, wanted to see you flushed and tryna breathe and desperate for me to get close again. 

“Bucky I-- I’m desperate--” 

“Yeah.” Bucky swallowed hard and started pumping at his cock, staring at the pretty bridal lingerie and the flush in Tony’s cheeks and the evidence of release all over his mate. “Yeah me too. Fuckin’ desperate for you mate, _always_. Every day since the moment we met, I knew you were meant to be mine, all mine.” 

“All yours.” Any other time Tony would have splayed his knees wide and showed himself off to his mate, his stretched entrance and puffy rim, his still half hard cock. But tonight he was almost demure, almost shy, blushing clear to the tips of his ears as his Alpha stared down at him hungry and possessive and almost at his breaking point. 

“My love.” The Omega bit at his lip and brushed tender fingers up Bucky’s powerful thighs, just lightly over the Alpha’s knuckles as Bucky stroked himself. “My love, I’m yours.”

Bucky came with a groan, falling over Tony and milking at his knot until he spilled all over Tony’s chest and stomach, ruining the satin and tangling the lace and after he finished the big Alpha just slumped into Tony’s arms and held him close. 

The Alpha was shaking through, clutching at Tony’s side and breathing hard and Tony whispered, “Tell me, tell me what you need my Alpha, I’ll do _anything_ \--” 

“Bite me.” Bucky pleaded. “My mate, bite me. Mark me as yours.” 

“You’re _mine_.” The Omega’s teeth closed over Bucky’s neck, and the Alpha’s cock surged again at the flash of pain and instant bliss, left him limp and collapsed over his mate. Tony’s long legs wrapped up around the Alpha’s waist, he cuddled into Bucky’s neck and lapped at the bleeding bite mark, whispering, “You’re mine.” until his mate stopped shaking and just held him. 

_“I love you.”_

**********

The mated pair lay together talking quietly and kissing for hours afterwards. Tony was blushing and Bucky would never have enough of it, he loved that even after a year of marriage and countless times in bed-- and against the wall, and in the shower, and one time in the park-- he could still rile his little mate up to be _shy_. 

“I love you.” he rumbled and Tony sighed, nuzzled their noses together and purred back, “I love you too. Happy Valentines Day, my Alpha. And Happy Anniversary.” 

“Happy Anniversary, baby doll.” Bucky leaned in for another kiss, but Tony leaned away and put a hand over his mate’s mouth. “ _Mmmph_ , Tony? What is it?” 

“This has been a really great day.” The Omega whispered with a secret smile. “And by the way? I’m pregnant.” 

The Alpha jerked in disbelief and Tony _eep_!ed and scrambled awkwardly off the bed, squawked when he immediately began leaking, and waddled quickly for the shower. The Alpha sat there in the blankets for a full minute, stunned to point of speechlessness, not sure if he wanted to screech with joy or beat his chest in a ridiculous show of Alpha triumph or maybe even pass out cos between the wedding night lingerie and two simple words-- _I’m pregnant-_ \- he thought his heart might have stopped. 

As it was, Bucky wet his lips and swallowed hard and stammered, “Hey--hey now. That ain’t no way to tell a fella he’s gonna be a Daddy. Just gonna drop the news and run?” 

“Run? After what you just did to me I can barely walk!!” came the sassy retort from the bathroom, but then a pair of dark brown eyes peeked around the corner, followed by an impishly hopeful smile. “Are you happy, Alpha?” 

“Aw hell, sugar.” Bucky lit up with the sort of smile that never failed to make his little mate purr in immediate pleasure. “Never been happier in my life.” 

_I’m gonna be a Daddy?_

************

**Fic Notes**

_Don’t @ me okay, I know this was supposed to 2500 words not 4500 words but I would have died if I had to delete any, so you know... fuck word limits._

_LETS LIST OFF ALL THE THINGS I LOVE ABOUT THIS FIC_

_First of all, domestic!Winteriron is best Winteriron. Also, Bucky going out of his way to buy incredible gifts and Tony just offering up his booty and knowing it’s an equal gift is hysterical._

_Second of all, possessive growly dirty talking Bucky? Listen, I made MYSELF squirm with this one._

_Third, the way Bucky turns from growling about Tony being his and how HE is all Tony needs... to whispering that Tony is all HE needs, that they are two halves of one whole and he is only home in Tony’s arms? Wtf, I outromanticed myself in this one._

_I will never not laugh over post sexy times snuggles and then one character gets up and squawks over leaking and ruins the romance. If you can’t laugh and be comfortably awkward about sex, it’s probably not good sex and our faves only have good sex._

_Thanks to @saganarojanaolt who consistently supports my writing bullshit. Winteriron brought us together, may it keep us together!_


End file.
